The Only One 2
by Snewo
Summary: The sequel to my original The Only One, set 4 years later.  Rukia has returned to the Society, and Ichigo's having a tough time... IchiRuki Ch 2 up!
1. Gone

A/N: Welcome to The Only One 2! It's set roughly four years after the first. Ichigo and company are in college now. For background, Aizen's betrayal has never occurred. The conspirators were killed at the execution, and Rukia returned to the real world with Ichigo after apologizing to the Shibas. Byakuya sends Renji to watch after her.

Disclaimer: Do I own Bleach? No.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Only One Two: Part 1: Gone 

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed with relief as classes at Yokohama University ended for the day. Now he had the whole weekend to himself…sorta. He still had to go visit his sisters back in Karakura, plus he loved Yuzu's dinners. Another quiet weekend…

"ICHIGO!!!"

He stepped aside to dodge a stampeding Keigo, who hit the wall. "Ichigo you jerk!" he wailed. Keigo had grown up none since high school.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Wanna hit the town tonight?" Keigo asked.

"No." Ichigo turned him down flat.

"Aw… come on! Mahana and Mizuiro want alone time tonight…"Keigo whined. Mahana and Mizuiro, Karakura High's most notorious gossips, had gotten together during their senior year. Keigo, who had never found love, shared the apartment they rented off campus.

"Still no. Besides, it's my night to visit Karin and Yuzu. You know that." Ichigo said.

"But you don't have to. C'mon have fun! You've been grumpier than ever since Rukia moved…"Keigo said.

"Goodbye Keigo, I gotta go!" Ichigo started down the hall.

"You meanie!" Keigo wailed.

Ichigo steeped off the train a while later, and began the walk through Karakura to his home. Rukia… he thought. They had been together a whole year, and then Byakuya came. Byakuya came, and ordered her back to the Soul Society. It was eerily reminiscent of the first time Byakuya came to Karakura, but this time there was no trouble; he simply wanted Rukia to come home. Rukia, torn in two by family and love, chose to go home with Byakuya. Tearfully, she had kissed Ichigo goodbye, and walk throughed through the door with Renji and Byakuya. That had been the last he'd seen of her, three years ago… True, it was on his mind often, but he never let it show. Luckily, his high school classmates had somehow ended up in his college classes, so that kept his mind busy at school. But when he was alone…

Before long, he was walking into the Kurosaki Clinic. Yuzu was sitting in the kitchen with her friends from the junior high she and Karin attended; a girl named Midoriki and Jinta Hanakari, who worked part time at Urahara Shoten, and whom Ichigo suspected had a crush on his sister. On the couch sat Karin and Ururu Tsumigaya, a quiet girl who also worked at Urahara's, talking quietly. When they spotted Ichigo, they jumped on him with a cry of "Ichigo!" Ichigo was thrown to the ground by their hugs.

"Get off me! Y'all are in junior high now! You'll kill me." He said.

"Well, I think we'll be off now." Jinta said, walking to the door with Ururu.

"I'm off too, Karin, Yuzu." Midoriko said with a wave.

"Bye!" the sisters called as their friends walked out.

Dinner that night was Yuzu's cooking at its best, as well as idle chit chat. Afterwards, Ichigo retreated to his old room, to get out of doing the dishes.

He lay on his bed, remembering the mornings he had gotten up to peek at the sleeping Rukia in her closet. Also reminded of the few times she had slept next to him.

Why did you leave Rukia? He wondered sadly. The creak of his door opening startled him.

Karin walked in. "What's up?" Ichigo asked her.

"Ichigo, you miss her terribly don't you?" Karin asked.

"Why would you think that?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you've been moping around for three years. Even goat chin notices." Karin said.

"Speaking of that, where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Fighting with Mr. Ishida at the big hospital. Don't change the subject." Karin said.

"Yeah… I miss her… but what can I do?" Ichigo said looking out the window.

"Get over it. You're making yourself more miserable than usual. Go out, have some fun."

"Oh yeah?" he said. "What are you up to?"

"Changing the subject again… I'm hanging out with Ururu tonight at Urahara Shoten. Yuzu is going to the arcade with Jinta. Speaking of that, I have to go.." she turned to walk out, but looked back and said, "Please have some fun." Then she left.

Fun… Ichigo thought. The phone rang. He answered it.

"Kurosaki kun?"

"Hey Orihime. How are ya?"

"I'm ok."

"Miss Uryu?"

"Not really. It just didn't feel right. How are you doing?"

"All right, I guess." An idea popped in Ichigo's brain…"Say Orihime, are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
"Uhh…sure. When?"

"Now. I'll come over to get you?"

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye." He hung up the phone. Fun, she said… maybe Karin's right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of chap 1! Review please. Btw, I have no idea if there is a real Yokohama university..


	2. Noble Reasoning

A/N: For those of you thinking IchiHime, no, it will be IchiRuki eventually.

Disclaimer: I… don't own Bleach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Only One 2, Part 2: Noble Reasoning 

Byakuya Kuchiki was by no means an emotional man. Once upon a time, he would have killed his own sister.

He had become distressed lately, however, by the behavior of his adoptive sister Rukia. He didn't show it of course, but he had watched Rukia from afar for a while.

Once, she had been spunky and loud; now, she was meek and quiet. The change had been gradual; she had changed slowly ever since returning to the Society 3 years ago. Captain General Yamamoto had ordered Rukia assigned to a part of the world far from Karakura Town. Rukia had accepted this. She had returned to her duties, and that was supposed to have been the end of that.

But it wasn't. Byakuya was pained by the sad look in Rukia's eyes as she lounged on one of the mansion's balconies, staring into the night sky; it was a look that reminded him of his beloved Hisana, reflecting on the abandonment of her sister. _Is this really the right thing to do Byakuya Kuchiki? _He asked himself_. To keep her miserable, just so I know she's safe…_

Rukia stared into the twinkling stars of the night sky, lost in the misery that overtook her every night. She had left the world of the living 3 years ago, and missed it everyday. More accurately, she missed Ichigo. Every night as she went to sleep, she remembered that tearful kiss goodbye..

_That part of my life is over_, she thought. _I am Rukia Kuchiki, noble and soul reaper. But I'd rather be with Ichigo… So why shouldn't I be?_ She thought suddenly. _I've been moping for three, years not taking action. I've made up my mind. _

Byakuya stood at his parent's grave, hands clasped. _Mom, Dad forgive me. Once again, I must break the law… _Byakuya too, had made up his mind.

Rukia was apprehensive as she walked to the secret World Tunnel Gate, led by Kukaku Shiba. She was dressed in a sundress she had from the world of the living, and carried a small bag that included her Chappy Soul Candy, some markers, and paper.

To tell the truth, she had been surprised when Kukaku had so readily agreed to Rukia's request to sneak back to the world of the living. Rukia had expected to argue. But then again, she supposed, maybe trouble did not matter to Kukaku.

They arrived at gate, hidden in the center of a Rukongai forest. Rukia was shocked to see Byakuya come out from behind the gate.

"Byakuya…" she said.

"Hello, Rukia." For once, Byakuya's gaze was not cold and hard, but wide and concerned.

"How did-" Rukia began.

"How did I know?" Byakuya finished. "Simple. I was the one who asked Kukaku to prepare the gate."

Rukia stared.

"Rukia… I brought you back to ease my own concerns for your safety. In doing so, I made you miserable. Watching you stare at the sky all those nights… it reminded me so much of Hisana's sadness, whenever she would think about how she abandoned you. I couldn't stand it. I felt as if I was breaking my promise to Hisana by making you miserable… so I decided to make you happy again. I came to Miss Shiba, asking her to prepare the gate. She agreed. Upon returning home, I saw you packing and realized you had made up your mind as well. I let you go to Kukaku on your own, rather than mention it to you."

Rukia took it all in quietly. Then she threw her arms around Byakuya. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Are you ready?" Kukaku asked.

Rukia let go and walked to the gate. "Yes."

"Very well." Kukaku opened the gate. Rukia, a determined look in her eye, stepped through.

"There she goes." Kukaku said.

"Yes…" Byakuya said. "There she goes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Rukia had to use the gate rather than the door they make with the sword because they sealed that ability for her so she wouldn't go back to Karakura.

That's all for ch. 2! Read and Review!


End file.
